Chamberlain Family
The Chamberlain Family (Elder Futhark: ᚷᚨᛗᛒᛖᚱᛚᚨᛁᚾ᛫ᚠᚨᛗᛁᛚᛃ) is a powerful family whose line dates back at least to the then Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century with Hectate and Esther, a wealthy landowner and a Viking warrior, and a housewife and a witch, respectively. At the beginning of the 11th century, the family was mortal until the loss of Jacob's best friend, Henrik to a werewolf attack spurred them to use Esther's magic to turn Hectate and the rest of their living children into the world's first vampires, from whom all Vampires are descended. The Original vampires are known as the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, but the Chamberlain family is also known for having members who are witches and Hybrids as well. History The first members of this family were a man named Hectate and his wife Esther. They had twin sons Jacob and Christopher and later welcomed another son Nicholas. Hecate often clashed with his eldest son, Jacob, with whom he had an antagonistic and abusive relationship which only became worse when Jake and Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night, where Henrik was accidentally mauled and killed. Grief-stricken, Hectate decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Somehow, they were able to learn of the immortality spell, and adapted the spell in order to give their children abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would be even stronger than those of the werewolves. Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a special silver dagger and driving it through their hearts. However, Jake is a hybrid, and since silver daggers do not affect him (because werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Jake is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Hectate had carved one before the tree was burned down, which caused Jake to fear him during the centuries that he was active. After Esther's death at Jake's hands in the 11th century, Christopher and Nicholas swore to stick with Jacob "always and forever." However, over the centuries, Jake started using the silver daggers to neutralize his siblings whenever they interfered with his life or plans. Nicholas was the first to be daggered in the 1100s and was left neutralized for nine hundred years, while Christopher was daggered on multiple occasions and for various lengths of time, including in 1701, in 1821, and again in 1914. As of 2011, the Chamberlain family resides in the Quarter of Los Angeles, California, where Jake inadvertently started his own family when it was revealed that his Original hybrid nature (being born a werewolf and turned into a vampire by magic) allowed him to father a child with the werewolf Charlotte Marshall during a one-night stand. Then Jake and Charlotte reunited in the city after he and Christopher returned there for the first time in over a century to investigate a claim of a potential threat from a witch named London Deveraux. They were soon joined by Nicholas and began to regain control over the city they had worked to build in the 18th century, with Jake eventually taking leadership from his surrogate son Jeffery. After an intense war between the five supernatural factions of the city, the werewolves, who had been living undercover as humans for decades and who had allied with the Quarter Coven of witches, staged a coup against the Originals and the vampires and seized control over the city. Part of the alliance with the witches involved handing over the pregnant Charlotte so that they could sacrifice Charlotte and Jake's baby daughter to gain more power for the coven. Fortunately, the child was rescued by her parents, uncle, and surrogate brother, but was ultimately sent away to live with Christopher after they faked her death to ensure that she would no longer be pursued by their enemies. While Jake, Zander, and Charlotte work together to regain control over the Quarter once again, they are forced to fight against their newly-resurrected father in his fight to kill Jake, as well as their mother. Family Members * Inadu: Inadu was a powerful 6th century Native American witch who wanted more power but her people were afraid of her, including her own mother. She was powerful enough to curse her mother and her people into the form of the animal they used to hunt her down, wolves, after her own death. Inadu is the origin of the Werewolf Curse and the Seven Werewolf Bloodlines. * Hectate: Hectate was an Original vampire who was once a Viking and a wealthy landowner in Norway. He is the patriarch of the Chamberlain family and is the father of Jacob, Christopher and Nicholas. He was in his early 50's when he was turned into a vampire and was seen to be strong, controlling, domineering, strict, and authoritarian in nature, qualities that were only magnified upon his transition. * Esther Chamberlain: Esther was the Original Witch (or, rather, the witch of the Original family), who was married to a wealthy landowner from Norway, Hectate. She is the mother of Jacob, Christopher and Nicholas. She was in her mid to late 40's when she was killed, and was beautiful, strong, powerful and fierce, like a lioness protecting her cubs. Esther was the one who turned her family into vampires by using a modified version of the immortality spell that involved drawing on the sun and the White Oak Tree. * Jacob Chamberlain: Jacob (known to most as Jake, and to his brothers as J) was Hectate and Esther's first born child, the twin brother of Christopher and older brother to Nicholas. He is the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, the first and only werewolf to be turned into a hybrid by magic rather than the blood of a hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Original vampires, as well as arguably the most powerful creature on earth. During his mortal life, Jake was described as impulsive, reckless, careless, adventurous, and a risk-taker, a daredevil at heart, which was magnified upon being turned into a hybrid. * Christopher Chamberlain: Christopher is the second child born to Hectate and Esther, the younger twin brother of Jacob and the older brother of Nicholas. Christopher was in his late 20s when he was turned and was handsome, tall and physically imposing. Although he loved his older brother, Jacob dearly, he became vengeful when he was led to believe that Jake had hunted down and daggered his siblings before tossing them into the ocean to never be found again. * Nicholas Chamberlain: Nicholas was the last and third born child of Hectate and Esther. He is the younger brother of Jacob and Christopher. Nick was described as cocky, extroverted, charming, daring and outspoken. Very little is known about Nick's early history, but it has been revealed throughout The Werewolf that Nick tapped into his witch heritage prior to being turned into a vampire. * Cole Chamberlain: Cole was the first born and eldest son of Christopher Chamberlain and Brooklyn Evermest. After Cole's birth he was taken away from Christopher and lived a life in Washington, DC. Cole was reunited with his father in Evil In My Blood. * Adam Chamberlain: Adam is the second born and youngest son of Christopher and Brooklyn. Nothing is known about Adam's early life, although in Evil In My Blood, he is also reunited with Christopher. * Elizabeth Chamberlain: This child was conceived by Jake and Charlotte during a one-night stand. Elizabeth is said to be a happy and calm baby, but resilient. most describe her as perfect. Alexander Deveraux said the child is one of nature's loopholes. It was revealed that the baby is indeed a hybrid and the first of her kind It was also revealed that the baby is a girl. Elizabeth was born in Evil In My Blood and sent off to live with her uncle Christopher so she would be safe after her parents faked her death. Elizabeth is believed to be a werewolf-witch-vampire tribrid, and the first truly alive vampire/hybrid to exist. * Jessica Chamberlain: A Witch who is Christopher's paternal granddaughter. She was saved from death by her grandfather's coven. * Jupiter Chamberlain: A Witch who is Christopher's paternal granddaughter and was also saved from death by her grandfather's coven. * Charlotte Chamberlain: Charlotte is the youngest child and daughter of Christopher Chamberlain and Brooklyn Evermest. She was conceived during her parents honeymoon in December. Hectate-3x07.jpg|Hectate|link=Hectate Esther.png|Esther|link=Esther Chamberlain WD-S4-Jake.jpg|Jacob Chamberlain|link=Jacob Chamberlain WD-S4-Christopher.jpg|Christopher Chamberlain|link=Christopher Chamberlain WD-S4-Nicholas.jpg|Nicholas Chamberlain|link=Nicholas Chamberlain WD-S4-Cole.jpg|Cole Chamberlain † |link=Cole Chamberlain WD-S4-Adam.jpg|Adam Chamberlain|link=Adam Chamberlain WD-S4-Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Chamberlain|link=Elizabeth Chamberlain Jessica.jpg|Jessica Chamberlain|link=Jessica Chamberlain Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter Chamberlain|link=Jupiter Chamberlain Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Chamberlain|link=Charlotte Chamberlain Relatives Through Jacob and Elizabeth Chamberlain * Jefferson Chamberlain: Jefferson (commonly known as Jeffery) is a child that Jake adopted as his son in 1821. Jeffery was a formerly unnamed slave and the secret illegitimate child of his master, the Governor of Los Angeles, who was abused by the slavemasters until Jake saved him and named him Jefferson. Jake loved Jeffery like a son because Jeffery reminded him of himself - they were both unloved and abused by their fathers. Though his relationships with the members of the Chamberlain family have been strained over the years, he has begun to reconnect with them following the vampires' loss of control over the Quarter in 2012. * Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux: Charlotte (born Andrea Labonair) is the mother to Jacob Chamberlain's daughter, Elizabeth Chamberlain. Though she had a strained relationship with the Chamberlains at first, the birth of her daughter and facing numerous threats together has brought her closer to them. They now consider each other family. Trivia * Christopher says "No one in my family is to be trusted". These words are confirmed by the actions of Hectate, Esther, Jacob, Christopher and Nicholas, all of whom have been seen to go back on their word or have used clever wordplay to create loopholes in their promises. * Coincidentally, all members of the Original family have a part to play in the making or the creation of vampires and vampirism. *If all of the Original vampires were to die, every vampire sired from their bloodline will die as well, effectively eradicating the vampire species. **This is with the exception of Jacob Chamberlain whose Sireline was broken by Julia Claire. **Charlotte would most likely be the only vampire left apart from Jake's bloodline, due to the way in which she had been created. She was not sired to any Chamberlain and was instead turned into a hybrid upon her death while birthing her and Jake's tribrid daughter, Elizabeth. *Elizabeth Chamberlain is the first hybrid of all three supernatural species; werewolf-witch-vampire. *Jacob Chamberlain has killed nearly every member of his family one way or another. See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Family Category:Supernatural Category:The Werewolf Diaries